A Real Mystery
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: New York is having a new vigilante named Mystery Girl. When one night Raphael saves her from purple dragons and brings her to lair, and they find out her real identity. Will he and his family be able to learn and understand her tough life? Will Raphael learn to love? First story, RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Okay, so this is my first story, so please don't put mean comments. I don't know some things about this place, so I probably have problems.

I am from Finland, so there can be some grammar mistakes.

Me:I cant believe that I actually could write this since I am really lazy.

Raph: I'll say

Me: Shut up you! What was I saying... Oh yeah! Enjoy the story and rewiew.

Disclaimer:

*Ask's the Internet Oracle* Do I own TMNT?

Answer: It is a totally false.

Me: Shit! *Breaks computer with hammer*

(What does the Single line break means? Because I accidentally but that)

* * *

It was quiet nigh at lair. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were all watching the evening news. Donatello was locked in his lab, doing something that others didn't care, and Splinter was meditating. In television, a young reporter was talking.

''_And once again, the Mystery Girl has been seen'' reporter told showing a blurred picture of masked, maybe teenage aged girl kicking purple dragon in the face. _

''_This time two teenagers named Scotlyn Skinner and Janella Walls saw this vigilante three days ago, when she was fighting against purple dragons''_

''_We first were like just walking in the street, when purple dragons like chased us in to the cover, and like told us that we have to like give them our money and necklaces or they will like hurt us'' Scotlyn explained._

''_Yeah, so we were like so going to give our stuff to them, but when we did, one of them said that it so wasn't enough'' Janella told._

''_They were so going to rape us, but when they tried, the Mystery Girl saved us!''_

''_Yeah she first like kicked off the one who was going near to us, and when the others tried to like attack her, she just like ducked their attacks like it was too easy. The more purple dragons just like came in that place, and one of them had gun! But then she like took a rock from her pocket and threw it in to the nearest city light. Then we just heard the voices of like kicking, punching and shouting, and I took my cellphone and I had like the best picture ever! Anyways, Janella put the flashlight on, and we saw the pile of injured purple dragons!'' Scotlyn giggled._

''_Yeah, and then on the ground were our stuff!'' Janella squeaked. _

''_Hey, Mystery Girl'' Janella smiled and looked straight to the camera. ''If you can hear us, I just want to say thank you, and that you are so awesome!''_

''_Yeah, you're like so amazing!'' Scotlyn shouted_

_The reporter continued. ''Even though our mysterious vigilante has had a lot of fame, like a fan club, and she's helping city with crime, police does not like things she's doing''_

_Police came to talk on the screen ''This so called "Mystery Girl" is just a lousy teenager, who wants to have all the fame by herself, by acting like a hero. Stop supporting her so she will hopefully just disappear and leave us alone!''_

''_What does Mystery Girl want, or why does she take law on her own hands? If you follow our channel you will see the mysterious project of the Mystery-''_

The TV screen went black.

''**What!**'' Mikey shouted, pushing Raph away and kneeling in front of television.

''Nooooooooooooo! Whyyyyyyyy! Not the television! Talk to me buddy! You have to be alive before morning cartoons!''

''Calm down Mikey, it was me. I turned the TV off'' Leonardo said in bored tone, holding remote.

''Okay, okay… krhmm'' Mikey took a deep breath ''Noooooooooo! Whyyyyyyyy! Why did you do that Leo! They were talking about that hot babe in TV!''

''Because I'm getting sick of that Mystery Girl.'' Leo murmured annoyed.

''What do you have against her'' Raph asked in gruff voice.

Leo turned to look at him ''Are you on her side! She's just walking around, thinking that whenever she sees criminals or purple dragons she can just show up and beat them!''

''Isn't that what we're doing all the time?'' Mikey asked, but no one paid any attention on him.

''She's doing something! All you do is just sit here and complain about other vigilantes!''

Leo's green face was turning red. ''Don't dare to say that I don't do anything else! I've been looking for Shedder's plans as hard as I can!''

''Umm guys… You know Splinter could hear you…'' They ignored Mikey.

''Foot or Shedder isn't the only problem in this town!'' Raph shouted ''There's bank robbery every day, there's murders every day, there's rapers every day… The Mystery Girl is healing town's problems! Not much, but still! She's out there, helping the ones who actually need help!'' Raph narrowed his eyes ''Like we should!''

''He's very pissed when someone interrupts his meditation…'' Mikey tried to say, but was cut off by Leo.

''You know what!'' Leo yelled ''**you're **like Mystery Girl!''

Raph and Mikey gave him a confused look.

''You're troublemaking, violent, stupid and bitchy hothead!''

Raph just snorted ''Well, you're just like that police! You're bossy, overprotective, all-knowing idiot!''

''The war has started'' said Mikey, putting hand in his face

''Why you-'' said Leo in angry tone, getting ready to strangle his brother-

**BOOM!**

They were all interrupted by a massive explosion. Mikey got up from couch, Raph fell on floor and Leo almost got a heart attack.

''Donnie!'' Leo shouted, when Don's lab door opened. They couldn't see Donnie's face, because of the smoke, but he just stood there, which looked a bit of scary.

''Mikey…'' he said in kind voice ''what have I told you about going in my lab?''

Mikey started to get uncomfortable. ''Uhhh… That I can't do that, and if I do…'' Mikey gulped ''…You're going to kill me in most painful way''

''That's right!'' Donnie continued. ''Now, do you have any idea, **how** long time did I spent for making my just exploded experience?''

''Ummm… two or three months…''

''No. I built it for three entire years. **Three. Entire. Years.**'' Don walked closer, and now they could've seen his face, which was in full of anger. Mikey knew that this was going to be end of his life.

''Uhh… Should I be running?''

Donnie had a hot glue shooter in his hand.

''Yup'' Leo and Raph said at the same time.

Then the lair was filled in with Mikey's girly scream. Donnie chased Mikey around the living room, spilling hot glue all over.

''**Come back Mikey! **You're going to get what you deserve!''

''Can't I just say that I'm sorry!''

''**NO!'' **

''LEOOOOOO! RAAAAAAAAPH! HEELP MEEE!''

Instead of helping Mikey, Leo just sat there, and Raph pulled out his shellcell to record all this.

Mikey ran off to the kitchen, Donnie behind his tail. There was a five minute silence, until Mikey started to scream in horror.

''**NO DONNIE, NO! FEEL MERCY FOR YOUR SWEET, SUPERCUTE LITTLE BROTHER! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!''**

Leo and Raph closed their eyes, imaging how much pain Mikey was into. Then Leo looked over the room, which was in a mess, and sighed.

''Splinter is going to kill those two.''

''Yeah, whatever'' Raph said, laughing at the new video in his cell.

* * *

Half hour later Splinter had come out from dojo. He was angry at Don and Mikey, and decided to give them a little punishment. And "little" punishment means 500 flips and cleaning the whole room. With a toothbrush.

During the cleaning, Don was glaring angrily at Mikey, and Mikey was giving 20 feet distance to Donnie, holding his now bandaged arm.

Leo was rolling his eyes at those two, but then his attention was at Raph, who was walking to the exit.

''Where are you going?''

''Out'' Raph grunted in response.

''To patrol?'' Leo asked.

Raph groaned. He hated stupid questions. Plus, he remembered perfectly the argument they had earlier.

''No, I'm going to find Mystery Girl, kiss her on mouth, and thank her for getting on your nerves''

Mikey snickered, and Donnie allowed a small smile.

''Just get out'' Leo said, narrowing his eyes at Raph.

Raph just laughed and ran off.

* * *

After two hours, Raph decided that nothing was going to happen in roof. No criminals, no shop robbery, no maniacs…

Speaking of maniac, he could go and hang out with Casey. The bonehead always had some ideas to do. Like drinking beer or watching some movie… Well he didn't know what else they did together (if were not counting on punching purple dragons), but hey, it was better than nothing.

He was probably at April's, so he would just go there and ask him. Unleash he was helping April with knitting.

Raph snickered at his thought, and ran to Aprils.

When Raph was finally at April's, he just opened the window and stepped inside. April decides that it was okay if guys would just come there without invitation if they just didn't make mess, break anything or bring water inside. So pretty much everything fun was forbidden.

Raph was bit surprised when he stepped in. The bonehead was there… Wearing a pink apron and looking really unhappy. Raph tried to

resist a laugh, but snort escaped.

''So Case… You look… *haha* You look good today. Pink really… *snort* Suits you…'' Raph said holding his laughter.

Casey frowned. ''Shut up Raph'' He put a pleading look in his face. ''Please tell me that we're going to patrol, because I will come-''

''**No you will not!'' **they heard April shout.

April came to living room, smiling at Raph.

''Good evening, Raphael!'' she said as she gave Raph a quick hug. ''I know you would like to do something fun with Casey, but he is at a timeout''

''What do I look to you!? A five-year old kid!?'' Casey said, shouting.

''Do you really want me to answer?'' April said, looking at Casey. ''Anyways Casey **messed my whole kitchen…**'' April said in angry tone, glaring at Casey, who shivered at that.

''…So I am making him clean it.'' April said, still smiling at Raph.

''I do get that part!'' Casey yelled. ''The part that I don't get is that **why **do I have to wear **THIS!**'' Casey shouted, holding apron.

April grinned. ''Because you look funny in that'' At that part, Raph all of his control. He howled in laughter, holding on the April's shoulder, who just patted his head.

Casey was just looking at her with wide eyes. ''You know what'' Casey narrowed his eyes ''I don't even have to do this. You're not my mom and I don't live in here''

''Yes you will, or I'll…'' April was thinking a second. ''Or I will tell Raph that what are you keeping under your pillow at night'' April said, evil smirk in her face.

Casey paled ''Y-you wouldn't!'' he said in shaking voice.

''Try me'' She said, ready to open her mouth at Raph.

Casey flashed to the kitchen, ready to clean every single piece of dirt that was covering it. Raph and April were laughing their throats of.

''Well, I should go back to the lair'' Raph said, still snickering as he walked to the window.

''Say hi to the others.''

''Sure''

Then Raph ran off.

* * *

There were many thoughts inside Raph's head as he ran. One of them was a fight he had earlier with Leo. Although, he didn't want to remember it, so he just decided to think something else. Like Casey's pink apron. Raph still laughed as he remembered the look on his face. So priceless.

Casey and April always got in these kinds of situations. At first they fight and yell like hell, but then they just kiss and make up. Raph never understand that clearly, but he guessed that it was just the power of love.

_I'm probably never going to feel anything ridiculous like that. Not that anybody is even going to love me anyway…._

Raph shook his head, clearing the thought out of it. He wasn't weak, he didn't have to even think of something like that.

Anyways, this was the most boring night ever. No Foot, no purple dragons… It was frustrating to Raph. He would give anything, if he could punch even one purple dragon into the…

**CRASH!**

_Looks like there's some action in this night, _Raph thought smirking. He jumped down, still in shadow, and looked at the situation. There was a woman, maybe thirty years old, leaning to wall, tears in her eyes. Over her were at least six purple dragons.

''P-please! I *hiccup* d-don't ha-*sniff*have any-anything!'' she said, pleading desperately.

''Oh, but honey!'' One of the purple dragons said mockingly. ''You do have something we like'' He said, running his hand over her thigh. She gasped, widening her eyes, realizing perfectly what he meant.

''Jake, would you like to go first?''

''With honor'' "Jake" said smiling.

''No-no… DON'T!'' Woman yelled, getting Jake's smile only wider, making him walk closer.

''Don't come any closer to me! I-I have kids! My husband will find out, and then he will… You're going to… Just leave me alone!'' Woman shouted, putting her head in her hands, crying more and loudly.

Raph was ready to throw ninja star, when a paper tied to rock was thrown to ground. Jake turned over, picking the rock from ground, and read the note. His face paled.

''Sh-she's here! Everybody get ready!''

The purple dragons started all to panic. They put their weapons out, looking every single way. They were waiting for sign, for fight, for anything. Well, they didn't have to wait for long, because there was dozens of smoke bombs, coming from roof. They were couching, and Raph couldn't see clearly. When the smoke vanished, the woman they were trying to rape was gone.

''Hey boyyyys~!'' They heard a girl shout. When they turned their heads, they saw the Mystery Girl, having a small smile. Next to her was that woman, who looked slightly shocked.

Raphael saw the Mystery Girl this close for the first time. She had a long black hair, and she was wearing black-pink jumpsuit. He couldn't tell anything more about her looks, because of the mask. She was still holding one of the smoke bombs.

''It seems like there is some problems, but I can fix this. In the painful way'' She said, smile never escaping her face. Then she turned to the woman. ''Run'' She said to her. Without any word, the woman started to run like her life depends on it.

When she went off, Mystery Girl looked again at purple dragons.

''Well, well, well… Looks like I'm dealing with punch of idiots once again''

The purple dragons started to get slightly pissed with mystery girl. Well, if "slightly" meant wanting to smash her head, broke her bones and throwing her from the roof.

She stopped her eyes at one of them.

''Wait a sec, I know you! You're the one who tried to shoot me'' She smirked at him teasingly ''Looks like you broke out of prison, huh? Well hopefully there was good food… Because, you're going to back there very soon.''

They were all raising their weapons at her.

''Come on, you don't really want fight, do you?''

She got her answer from their faces.

''Oh, well if that's what you want…'' She threw her last smoke bomb into ground. Purple dragons, again, were couching over smoke.

She was disappeared.

''Where she went?'' one of them asked, scared.

''Come back and fight like man… Uh… Woman!''

''_Well, because you're asking so nicely…''_

She attacked them from behind, kicking two of them down. Everybody else tried to hit her, but she was ready. In less than ten minutes, they were down on pile, up from them was amused Mystery Girl.

''Let's see… One, two, three, four, five… Hey, where's the sixth?''

What she didn't notice was that the sixth punk was behind her, ready to hit her with a crowbar. At that moment Raph attacked. He came between her and purple dragon, pushing Mystery away and kicking purple dragon away. He came back, ready to attack, but Raph punched him on the head, the punk went unconscious.

''Wow…'' He heard a voice behind him, and he turned, seeing Mystery girl looking at her with wide eyes.

''I knew those punks had talked about giant turtles, but I never thought that they were serious, or that I would actually meet the one…''

''Well, I never thought that I would meet the most mysterious vigilante in New York''

She putted her smirk back. ''There's lot of unexpected, huh?'' she said, walking closer to Raph.

''Have you fought those purple dragons many times before?'' She asked, and now she was really close to him.

''Well, I've learned the names of few of them'' Raph answered.

''So it is many times'' she said smiling. ''And next question. Where did you get this?'' To Raph's surprise, she was holding one his sais.

''How did you…?''

''It's a talent'' she said smirking. ''Now answer''

''I had it as a gift long time ago'' He said as he took his sai back.

''And it's put in to the good use''

Raph decided to ask questions too

''You are clearly a teenager. Why did you start second life like this?''

Mystery glanced at him ''First, you seem to be teenager too. And second, I would **really **love to chat, but I have a personal life, so I have to go'' She started running.

''Although…'' She stopped and turned her head at him. ''I could hang out with you sometimes'' She smiled at him, before she disappeared to the shadows.

Raph said the first thing that came on his mind:

''What a girl''

* * *

Me: So there it was! Please don't give me mean comments

Casey: I have

Me: Go away, Casey

Casey: No, seriously. Why do you made me wear pink apron? Why do you hate me?

Me: I don't hate you. I just make you in embarrassing situations. Besides, Mikey got his hand burned.

Mikey: I still remember it perfectly...

Me: Anyways, Thanks for reading! Hope ya liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I'm finally starting to understant this place. Anyways here's the new chapter! (This is a bit of angsty)

Disclaimer:

Me: I try again.

*Ask's internet oracle* Do I own TMNT

Answer: Not in million years!

Me: Shit! Do I own my OC?

Answer: Yes...

Me: Wohoo!

Answer:...For now

Me:** WHAT!**

**(PS: There's something wrong with my Computer. It cuts parts from my story. I try to fix mistakes when I have time)**

* * *

The Mystery Girl kept running. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, and she was angry at herself.

_''I could hang out with you sometime'' That totally sounded like flirting! What's wrong with me! I can't just meet the guy and then just start to flirt! _

_But this job is so hard! I have to think my words all the time, because one wrong word could be the end of my life. Besides that turtle seemed cool. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him._

_That is no excuse! You don't know him! He doesn't know you! Besides that he's a giant turtle, you shouldn't make friends. You decided that this is your destiny, so you'll have to just deal with it!_

_But I'm fighting criminals all the time! And alone! I sometimes have bleeding nose, black eye or broken bones! And then I have to explain them to my family! It would be easier to me if would just have someone to help me! Besides, I would like to share my victories with someone._

_No, you are meant to be alone!_

_You're wrong! I should have change to have a friend!_

_No, you don't._

_Yes I do!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_**NO!**_

_**YES!**_

Mystery Girl shook her head.

_There must something wrong with. Shit, I'm fighting with my own head!_

She just sighed and ran to the corner. First she made sure that no one was even close, then she went to the wall, kneeled and pressed one brick. Some bricks started to move, opening a door, and she stepped in. Bricks started to close again when she was inside.

Behind the bricks was stairs going down. Mystery Girl walked stairs, her sight was going darker and darker, until she could see only darkness.

_Damn... Why do I always forget to bring flashlight. I can't see anything. The door should be somewhere here..._

**CRASH!**

_Ow... Found it_

Rubbing her head, she opened the door. Behind it was underground room. Mystery Girl called it... Room under the ground. There wasn't much room in it, but it still was really important to her. There was everything of her life as a Mystery Girl.

In the closet were her Mystery Girl costumes for any kind of weather. In the cabinet was all kind of weapons she used (Smoke bombs, air rifle, knuckle-duster, pepper spray, and, believe or not, yo-yo). On her desk were three computers. With them she could follow every single security camera what New York had. She also had New York and subway map, which would make finding places easier. At the moment, the bag on her table was most important. She opened the bag and took her regular clothes out. Then she started to remove her costume.

First she removed her gloves. Those were the part of her costume that she hated. They were uncomfortable and she couldn't move her fingers freely. Then again, sometimes she had to fight in fire and those gloves were only things that didn't burn off. So she just got used to them.

The next things that went off were her boots. They have always brought fun memories. Like, times when she had kicked purple dragons on guts. She giggled, remembering their faces.

Then belt. Without it, she would probably go crazy. She kept there all the things that were important to her during fight. Weapons, GPS-tracker, sunglasses (sometimes enemies tried to blind her), really small medical kit, but what she needed the most was tape. Sometimes, when she already had criminals pinned down, they started to yell, mock and curse, which was bit annoying. So she would just put some tape on their mouth and they would go silent. That, or kick on stomach. Yeah, she maybe sounded a bit of sadist, but she only had a temper. Besides, you would hit someone too if you were called half of the things that Mystery Girl was called.

She opened the zip from her suit. She was kinda having problem with her costume too. She had made the suit all by herself with pretty hard work. The suit itself was perfect and she was proud of it, but there was a tiny problem. She was a growing teenager.

It's hell to her when she realizes that her suit is too small. It takes weeks to make new suit, and during that she has to wear the smaller suit. It's uncomfortable, she can't move with it, it chafes, but that isn't the worst of it. The worst thing is that once when she was fighting with it, it ripped from her side. In front of ten purple dragons! Yeah, sometimes her luck was perfect. So perfect.

She let her costume fall from her shoulders to floor. The air was cold, but it didn't really bother her. She took black wig off from her head. Under it was short, messy, asymmetric cut, dark brown hair. Then she took off her mask. When she was wearing only her lingerie, she looked at the nearest mirror, checking herself for any injuries.

Her day was weird. And now she isn't talking about giant speaking turtle, but a fight she had before meeting him. She was just casually checking if there were purple dragons or something from roof, but she saw instead ninjas. Like, seriously ninjas. They had ninja masks, ninja weapons and pretty much everything that made them ninjas. They were stealing from some kind of high-tech laboratory. With a pure stupidity, she ran to stop them. Then she noticed that there were at least fifty of them. It wasn't very smart from her.

Ninjas stared at her for the moment, before they attacked. Soon she found herself in deep trouble. Ninjas were good, very good, and they beat her up easily. At the end, she had enough brain to throw a smoke bomb and run away.

She had pretty harsh wounds from the fight. She had scars and bruises on her hands, legs, collarbone, hips… But worst of them was the bruise on her stomach. It was big, ugly, purple and it hurt like hell. But she didn't show her pain. That's the thing that she had learned from her life experiences. Never show your feelings, they make you weak.

She putted her regular clothes on. Green shirt which had printed text "WTF", ripped dark blue jeans, black, skull-patterned shoes and red jacket. She was ready to go home

* * *

When she was on street, she couldn't help but watching humans. Half of them were talking about Mystery Girl. Who she is, what does she want, why is she doing this… Blah, blah, blah. If she hated something about being Mystery Girl, then that was fame. Unfortunatly, people thought that if they take a picture of her and put it on internet, I would like it. Pfft, yeah right!

Her home was finally on her sight. She ran to it, opened the door and stepped in. She removed her jacket, kicked her shoes of and lazily let them to fall on floor. She walked to upstairs and to her room.

She had putted the sign "Welcome to Hell" on her door just for fun. She walked to her bed, fell in it hard, causing few books to fall from edge. She was hurt everywhere and just wanted to sleep. In five minutes, she was asleep.

She woke up to the song "Eye of the Tiger", realizing that it was her ringtone. She stretched herself and took the phone. She was surprised when she remembered the number.

''Dad? He never calls me.''

She answered the phone, still bit shocked.

''Hello?''

''_Charrleyyy… Brring (hiccup) meee some beeer…''_

She sighed. _He is drunk. Great, just great._

''Dad, I'm not Charley, I'm Karlina. You're drunk, so I don't want to talk you…''

''_Shhut up and (hiccup) brring it youu man-kind of (hiccup) biitch'' _

He laughed dry laugh.

Mystery Gi… I mean… Karlina started to get bit annoyed.

''First, I am clearly a girl. Second, if you don't stop this call now, I'm going to call police''

She wasn't serious, she only wanted him to get scared and stop this.

''_Police? (snort)I peee on thrreir carr! Thhey don't bosss me arhound!''_

''Dad, stop this now!''

''_Orrr, wee can jusst go to my ex's home and havve some fun…''_

''**LIKE YOU WOULD EVEN FUCKING DARE!''**

Karlina shut the phone off and panted hard. It's been nine years… Nine fucking years since her mom and dad had broke up, and he still didn't leave them alone.

When his father wasn't drunk, he was silent and cold. He didn't give a shit about Karlina's life, he just kept avoiding her. But he was different when he was drunk. Then he usually called her mom, pleading her to give him a second change, but mom has luckily always said no.

Still panting, she tried to calm herself down.

_Calm down. Don't break anything. He's too far from you. Calm down. Calm down…_

She could swear that she heard door opening from downstairs. She panicked, putting her hands on her head and started to rock back and forth.

_Calm down. He's not here. He won't break your arm like before._

A crash from downstairs proved that someone was there. The voices from her past started to come to her mind.

''_**Shut up**_ _**you brat!'' ''Stop crying!''**_

_No… He isn't here. He can't know where I live…_

Someone was walking on stairs.

''_**Look what you have done! Come over here so I can punish you!'' ''I don't care if it hurts! You're bad girl and you deserve to get spanked!''**_

_He's far away. He's far away. Calm down. Calm Down!_

A shadow behind her door

''_**I'm going to kill you''**_

_Calm down! Calm down!_

Door opening…

''_**CALM DOWN YOU BRAT''**_

''Karlina! Honey, I'm back from Californ- Is something wrong?'' Her mother asked worriedly.

Karlina was pale, shaking rabidly and panting like a dog. Her mother knew what she was thinking and she immediately came over her and put her arms around her daughter.

''Wha-what the heck mom! Why did you made that kind of noises in downstairs!'' She said shaking.

''Shhh… My bag was heavy and it slipped from my hands. He isn't here. Calm down…'' Her mother said, rubbing her back.

She was trying to calm down, she really was. She hated this feeling. Feeling like she was helpless baby who feels save only in her mommy's arms. She's not six year old little girl anymore. These feeling shouldn't bother her anymore. She slowly pushed herself away from her mother's gently arms.

Her mother sighed. Why her daughter couldn't understand that she was only trying to help her.

''Karlina…'' She put her palm under her chin, lifting her head up ''you know that I'm always there for you when you need me. Tell me what's wrong''

_Everything is wrong. I'm scared, but I can't broke down _''Everything is fine. I'm okay.'' She took her hand off from her chin. ''Can we talk about something else?''

Her mom sighed.

''Fine. Did you fight at school again?''

_No, I fought with purple dragons and some weird ninjas _''No, I didn't fight at all'' She said, laughing ''I've been reading and playing computer here''

''Okay. Sorry that I'm being such a mother hen, I'm just worried about you''

_You have good reasons to be worried _''You don't have to worry about anything. I'm too lazy to get on trouble.

Laugh ''Well, that is true. You sure you're fully okay?''

_No _''Yes''

She kissed her forehead. ''Just remember that I love you''

_I love you too mom _''I love you too mom''

Her mom smiled and left the room.

Karlina slumped back to bed, thinking.

Mom was her hero. She has always been and she will be on future. She has always been there for her, even if she didn't want her to do it. But at the moment it's a bad thing. It just hurts her more because she has to lie to her mom. Maybe someday things will be different. Maybe someday she would just go to her mom and tell-

''Karlina! Would you come here''

She sounded sad, so Karlina ran fast to downstairs.

Her mom just stood, another hand around her waist, another on her head with a phone.

''Mom, what's wrong'' She asked in worried tone.

''My team is having a problem. If we don't get new research in two weeks, our sponsors will stop paying'' She sighed deeply ''I have to go to the New Orleans tomorrow''

''Again?'' Karlina said, hurt and sadness in her voice. Mom was never at home.

''Yes, again''

They didn't talk for the while. Being separated from each other was hard and they had to do it almost all the time. Karlina was alone in her home, or out as a Mystery Girl, hoping that nothing happened to her mom. Karlina's mom was with her team around the world, praying that karlina didn't hurt herself when she was alone. Karlina was first to broke the silence.

''Well… We can at least enjoy our time while we are still together. Like… Watching movie or something.

Her mom smiled. ''Well, I would love to watch "Misery" again. But before that…'' She pointed at the plastic bag on the floor. ''You have to bring that to my friend, April O'neil''

She groaned. ''Do I have to!''

Her mom only smirked. ''If you don't, I'm going to show your baby pictures to my team.

Her eyes widened ''I'm going! I'm going!''

Her mom just laughed when she putted her shoes quickly to her feet and ran off.

* * *

Karlina was standing at Ms. O'neil's door. She knew where she lived (her mom has told her), but she had never met her in person.

She got bit surprised when door opened. She was expecting a young woman to open the door, but instead it was opened by man, who was wearing pink apron. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

_Don't laugh_ _Karlina, don't laugh! You don't know this man! You can't just laugh at him if he looks ridiculous! But I can't hold myself!_

''Umm… Excuse me, put is April *snort* at home'' She asked, trying to keep her face as normal as possible.

He looked annoyed. ''Yeah, she is at home. April! There's someone looking for you'' He said as he left the door.

April came to door, smiling gently. ''How may I help you?''

''I'm Karlina Lopez, daughter of Akira Lopez. My mom has bought you books from California''

''Oh yes, she talked to me about those in phone. Thank you. Would you like some tea?''

''No thanks. My mom has to go tomorrow again, so I'm kinda having my last hours with her''

''Okay, I understand. But, thank you again and good day''

''Thanks and same to you''

* * *

She had fun spending her time with mom, but she was still sad that she had to go again.

When they were watching the movie, she wasn't really paying attention. She had too many things to think. Like weird ninjas, talking turtle and being alone once again.

She also was too tired to follow the movie. When Annie was breaking Paul's legs, she fell asleep, having once again nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter showed up late. But I have good reason for it!

a) The usual, I am lazy

b) I have lots of tests

c) I don't really know how american school system works, so It's hard to write about it

So, yeah, I've been having problems. And there can again be grammar mistakes, because:

a) I am from Finland

b) My Computer is against me and it cuts parts from this story

But the good thing is that I am probably having new computer in tuesday. ^-^

Anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

Me: I try new thing. Hey guys, Do I own you?

All: **NO!**

Me: **WHY!?**

Leo: Because your crazy!

Raph: You like to hurt us!

Don: It would be worse that Mikey breaking my stuff!

Mikey: Or Donnie burning my hands and keeping that creepy face!

Me: I hate all of you

* * *

i

At the morning, Raph was angry. Okay, he was always angry, but you know what I mean.

He blamed Leo for that. Once again, he had come home a bit later than he should and Leo started to yell at him like it was the end of the world.

And then Raphael, of course, started to yell back. He wasn't a baby, he can take care of himself. He was at home, he didn't have a single scar so what was the problem?

Raph didn't tell Leo about Mystery Girl because he knew what would happen. Leo would be really, really pissed, he wouldn't let Raph go to patrols anymore alone and he would give him a long lecture about trusting blindly someone so ''mysterious''.

He isn't going to tell the meeting to Mikey or Donnie either. He could already hear how they're going to chorus together:

_''Raphie and Mystery sitting under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...''_

He could just kill them after that, but it was going to be too complicated then. Leo will lecture him more, Splinter is going to punish him and he won't get to surface for five months.

So he's going to keep the meeting inside his mind. After all, he probably won't meet her anymore. They have no chance to become friends-

**''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!''**

Raph heard Mikey shout. It sounded like someone was cutting his hand. He rushed out from his room, noticing that Leo and Don did the same. They heard crying from another room.

Mikey was on floor, kneeling and showing his shell to others. He was in pitiful pose and others were worried.

''Mikey! Are you okay!?''

''Are you hurt!?''

''Do you need bandage?!''

''N-no. It's *sniff* worse..."

Mikey showed them a comic which was slightly ripped.

Raph groaned, Don smacked his hand on his face and Leo put his head down.

"Seriously, Mikey? You wake us all up because of **that**!"

"It was a unique version! I'll never find anything like it ever again! **Ever. Again!**" Mikey shouted, crapping Leo by shoulders and shaking him. Don and Raph just rolled their eyes, walking off while Leo was trying to get Mikey off of him.

* * *

Breakfast was silent. Leo and Raph were glaring each other, Mikey tried to be as far from Donnie as possible and Don was just staring at his food, mumbling something about 'three years' and 'Mikey's fault'.

Mikey literally ran from his table when he was ready. Others guessed that he was bit careful with Donnie. Donnie also went off, still grumbling something about 'Hard work' and 'Revenge for Mikey'. So Leo and Raph were all alone. And that was bad news.

''You never told me what you did last night'' Leo said casually.

_Not again,_ Raph thought. ''I just went to meet Casey, he was too busy so I just kept running. Nothing more'' _Please buy it, please buy it…_

And as you can guess, Leo didn't buy it.

''Are you seriously telling me that you just ran **six hours**?''

''Yup'' _This isn't going to end well._

Leo sighed, narrowing his eyes. ''Raphael, tell me the truth!''

_Here we go again _''I told you the truth. There's nothing else to say!'' Raph yelled back. ''Do you have to always nag about everything!?''

''I don't nag! I just say things enough many times!''

''Yeah right! And Shedder likes ballet''

''Why do you always have to be such hothead!''

''Well, I'm not gonna change, so you just have to deal with it! Or maybe I just have to go off with my temper!''

''Go! And don't bother to come back! You're just pain in my shell!''

''Fine, I leave!''

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

''**We don't need you!''**

Somehow those words shot Raph deeply. Leo had never said that to him. Never. He started to back away, holding deep ache inside his chest.

Leo also noticed change in his brother expression. ''Raph…'' He started, but never had change to finish. Raph ran off like wild animal, only hearing his brother shout his name.

* * *

Raph kept running. That's all his been doing last half hour.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

''_Raph, come back! Master Splinter said we can't go in there!''_

_Six years old Raphael was trying to avoid Leo. Although it was hard when his brother just kept sjouting his name''_

''_I don't go far, I'm just getting my ball back''_

_He tried to dive in water, ready to reach for his ball, but there was a hand, holding his arm tight, pulling him back. And you don't have to be a genius to guess whose hand that was._

''_No Raph, you don't go! It's just a ball anyway''_

''_Are you kidding me!? That was the best ball ever! I never find anything to replace it!''_

''_**Would you just stop being such a hothead!''**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

He was getting tired and wanted to stop, but he forced himself to move.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_Raphael was having a timeout. Master Splinter had found him and Leo too far from home and he was angry._

_And all Leo did was to put all blame on Raph! It wasn't his fault! After all, it was Leo who kicked the ball too far._

_So, now he was sitting on corner. But did Leo have a same punishment? No! He only had a lecture about bringing his little brother in possible danger. Then he took Leo to another room, possibly for training or something._

_And it wasn't fair! Leo is some kind of prince in here!_

_Leonardo this, Leonardo that, do like Leonardo would do it listen to Leonardo, bla bla bla…_

_Sometimes he wished that he wouldn't have to listen Leo. That he would just go away and leave everything behind._

_**That they wouldn't be brothers…**_

***END OF****FLASHBACK***

* * *

_Stupid rules! Stupid lectures! Stupid Leo! Stupid…_

Raph's thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself in air. Looking down, he noticed that he was falling from building. Quickly, he crapped the roof and pulled himself up. He allowed himself to fall down, panting rabidly.

_Okay… Maybe I should focus on roof…_

He pulled himself up to sat down. He was still tired from run. Then he noticed loud beeping from his belt. Someone was calling him. He didn't know who, but he was really sure it was… Yup, it was Leo.

He didn't answer. He knew he has to talk to Leo at meantime, but it was not now.

_How many times has Leo exactly tried to reach me? He has tried to call me… 25 times. And he has texted me… 57 times… Dear God Leo… Don't you know anything about personal space?_

Raph put phone down, ignoring completely the ringing. His feelings were contradictory. He didn't want to go home but he didn't want to leave either. He is not going to everyone that he would just leave because Leo bugs him. After some moment, he goes back to home. Its how things work with Raph and Leo. First they fight, then other of them goes off, then other comes back and they make up. It goes always like that and it's always as easy.

**Its just how brotherhood works.**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_Raphael was trying to sleep. It was hard because all the thoughts inside his head. He wondered what Leo did after their discussion with Master Splinter. They all ate their dinner together, but then he didn't see him for the rest of the evening. Of course, he acted like he didn't care about where he went because he still at least wanted to be angry at Leo. _

_He tried to force himself to sleep. It was harder than he thought. After a moment, he was starting to get sleepy. Great! Now he would just fall in sleep, forget all of his problems and just-_

_There was tough in his shoulder. It was either Mikey or Donnie, wanting to sleep beside him because they had a nightmare or their ceiling is leaping. Usually he would just tell them to go to Leo, but now he was too tired and wanted just to sleep, so he just ignored the visitor. He just toughed him more, calling his name but Raph was too tired to recognize the voice._

_Suddenly he had a weird feeling in his side. It felt like fingers were wiggling at there. Realization hit like a flash. Someone was tickling him. He tried to squirm away, but other didn't allow him. He tried to resist a laugh, but he couldn't stop giggling. He tried to hide under his covers and actually managed to do it, but other didn't give up. _

''_Raphael, I need to talk with you'' the person tried to say at normal tone, but it was oblivious that he was refusing the laugh. But then Raph recognized the voice._

''_Leo?'' He asked, sat up to look at him. Leo smiled._

''_Yes. I wanted to tell you that I…'' Leo didn't have change to finish, because Raph attacked him, putting his pillow in Leo's face._

''_YOU BIG, UGLY JERK! YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS HOUR FOR NOTHING! YOU BETTER HAVE ONE GOOD REASON WHY I WON'T… Mmmphh…!'' Leo's hand was covering his mouth._

''_Don't wake everybody up you hothead.'' He said still keeping his hand in Raph's face. ''And I didn't wake you up for nothing. I woke you up because I wanted to give you this'' He held the ball that they had lost just today._

_Raph looked at the ball with wide eyes. ''You went to look for it?''_

''_After the talk with Master Splinter, I started to think about this. That maybe I should just cool down with you. It was my fault that ball got lost, anyway. So I broke the rule and went to look for it… And if you tell that to Master Splinter, I take the ball back in there, you can be sure of it.''_

_Raph smirked, but then changed his face in confused look. ''Why did you go to look for it?'' _

_Leo just smiled and said:_

_Its just how brotherhood works. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Karlina woke up. She still was too tired and didn't even want to open her eyes.

She felt safe and soft and something was around her. She figured out that her mother has carried her back to her room. She just wanted to lay there and forget all of her problems. But then she remembered something.

_Shit, I have school today. I have to go back to that Hell. What time is it?_

She opened her eyes, but her sight was too blurred. She blinked few times, trying to get used to light.

_Okay, so the clock is something like… Seven forty! I have twenty minutes until school! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What am I going to do!?_

Karlina flashed from bed. She was in full panic and didn't have time to do anything.

_I am going to die, I am going to do! Mr. Hall is going to kill me!_

Mr. Hall was the oldest and the meanest teacher in whole school. He has been in New York High since it was made. He hated teens and loved detentions. And up to that, he was Karlina's main teacher. Now you wouldn't be surprised if I told you that she skives off many lessons.

''Calm down Karlina, Calm down. I can get in school just in time!'' she said to herself.

''I am still in my yesterday clothes, so that's fine. I just have to skip… Breakfast, shower, tooth brushing, changing underwear and wearing outdoor clothes.''

She put her head in her hands.

''Who am I kidding!? I'm screwed! Mr. Hall will put me in detention for forever! Everybody will laugh at me and then I'm going to get''

**SLAP!**

She slapped herself to calm herself. (Kind of ironic)

''I don't have time to complain in here! I should be going!''

She then took her school bag, not caring if her books weren't in there. She wouldn't read them anyway.

She went to downstairs like a beast was chasing her. She crapped her jacket, put her shoes on (which went on wrong feet) and was ready to go to school. Well, she was in panic, pissed and tired, but ready. Now she just had to-

''Karlina, what are you doing? It's half past six''

Karlina left out a frustrated breath. ''What am I doing! Why didn't you wake me… Wait… Half past six? But my clock said…''

''Your clock went broken two days ago, remember''

At that moment, Karlina didn't know what to do. Should she laugh, kiss the ground, yell, cry or just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Karlina was sitting in her class, waiting for lesson to begin. You can't imagine how pissed she was at that moment. Her bruises weren't any better at morning, so she was still in pain AND she had went on full panic just because of broken clock. So yeah, she was pissed.

Her first lesson was physics. It was one of the lessons she hated. Why? First, Mr. Hall was the teacher (that told a lot). Second, they were learning about kinematics and she didn't understand a one bit about them.

Mr. Hall walked in to class, but there was something scary in him. No, he wasn't angry, if that's what you think. He was smiling. Okay now you may be thinking: _''How is it a bad thing?''_, but when Mr. Hall smiles it means that he is in good mood. And when he is in good mood, it means that students are going to suffer.

''Dear students'' he said in kind, creepy tone. ''I am happy today'' students gulped. ''So I am giving you the extra test today''

All of the students, including Karlina, groaned.

_This was going to be a long lesson._

* * *

Karlina was not having one of her best days. She failed the test, had a basketball right on her face in PE and in math lesson she had a tons of homework. At least now it was going to be the last lesson. History. It can be actually interesting. Right? I mean, the worst part of it is-

''Hey Karleen!'' mocking, girly voice shouted to her. She sighed.

_Not again! _''My name is Karlina, devilchild''

''Whatever'' Kristine Flynn said, her friends laughing. ''What's wrong? Are you having again those painful feelings from your past?'' she said in fake dramatic voice, making her friends laugh more

''Do you have something there?'' Karlina said, pointing at her face.

''What?'' she asked in confused face.

''Over there. It looks really ugly'' she said putting fake disgusted face

''Shut up'' Kristine said in angry tone.

''Wait a second…'' she put her finger on her chin, like she was trying to remember something. ''Oh, right. I forgot.'' she put a smirk on her face. ''Your face just naturally looks like monster had bitten it''

Kristine frowned and her and her friends gasped. ''You're such a freak'' She lifted her head up and walked away. Karlina just snorted and walked on another way.

You can have a lot of options about Kristine. Some ones say that she is really beautiful, that her silky blond hair is pretty, that she has a lot of friends and that she deserves to be president of students' society.

Others, like Karlina, say that she is stupid, mean, anorexic bitch, who doesn't care about others feelings.

Karlina was in her locker, ready to take her books when she heard principal's voice.

''_Rest of today's lessons are cancelled because Professor Mr. Potter comes to talk us about particle physics. Come immediately to school auditorium.''_

Karlina widened her eyes. What? Oh no. There was no way she would just go there and listen some boring egghead. She took her bag and jacket and ran off.

_Others are maybe having some boring meeting, but Mystery Girl will not!_

* * *

It's done! Finally!

Casey: It's done! Oh no!

Me: Shut up, or I write you as a circus clown in this story!

Thanks for reading! Please review and note me about mistakes. Hope ya liked it!


End file.
